


Wrecker Sandwich

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is in the middle of a hot and sticky wrecker samdwich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecker Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for Gokuma on Tumblr
> 
> babe always gives me good stuff! XD
> 
> and for some reason, porn makes me write a shit ton

Ratchet gasped, his body arching as it was racked with intense pleasure, his overload drawing nearer every time Bulkhead rammed into him, hitting that wonderfully sweet spot at the back of his valve every time. Wheeljack smirked down at the medic and pushed the mechs helm roughly back onto his hard, throbbing spike. The wrecker groaned as he slid deep into the doctors hot wet mouth, Ratchet easily taking him in fully with a lusty moan which caused the other mech to shudder in delight. The old bot held on tight to the sword mechs thighs, moving over the straining metal as he was rocked back and forth by the large green bots powerful thrust.

Ratchet was dizzy with it all, he’d already had one astounding overload that evening. Not long ago his position being reversed. He’d had Wheeljack pummelling into his valve and Bulkheads thick spike between his lips. The pair, had jumped him in the hall, without a word they had dragged him into private quarters, Ratchet finding himself being taken roughly from both ends till they all overloaded in one sizzling chain event. The doctor had blown first, followed closely by the two younger mechs. The medic had almost choking on all the thick sticky transfluid that flooded down his throat, his valve had clenched tight around the white wrecker as he filled him.

He should have felt angry at the way they treated him, like some cheep pleasure drone to be used without a please or thank you, but ear Primus it felt so good. When they both finely pulled out of him, it had left the medic tying hard to regulate his intakes, his frame burning hot, fans wherring loudly. Stray fluid dripped form his mouth and trickled from his twitching valve. He didn’t even have a chance to come down form the giddy pleasure before Bulkhead had picked him up and turned him round, pulling him back too start lapping at his used and dripping opening. The medic whimpered biting his lip, the port still so very sensitive. Bulkheads glossa touched him gently, tracing the sodden rim, clearly savouring the mix of transfluid and lubricant before delving boldly into the open folds.

The Doctors shaky cry was swallowed by Wheeljack, he grabbed the medics face and kissed him roughly. Hot, steamy kisses, the explosives experts tongue leaving no area of the medics mouth untouched, enjoying the taste of Bulkhead on the medics lips as much as the green mech relished the mix of them between his thighs. The pair of them quickly worked him back up enough to make him moan needily into Jacks kisses and to rock back onto Bulkheads surprisingly talented glossa.

Ratchet groaned in despair when the larger green mechs mouth left him, but he was soon humming when Bulkheads impressive rod slid teasingly over his opening. Wheeljack lent back, grinning almost manically as his friend took hold of the medics hips and drove his impressive spike into the old bot. The doctor gave a choked cry as he was suddenly stretched impossibly wide, even after all Wheeljack earlier loosening up, the green wrecker was almost to much, his valve was tight over the wreckers massive girth. The other white mech watched Ratchets face hungrily as Bulkhead put his weight behind him and went even deeper, his bulbuls head pushing hard against the back of the doctors channel, making the medic squirm and writhe on top of him.

The Ratchet had little time to think as a firm servo on his helm forced him down onto the sword mechs renewed hard spike. The medic had little choice but to take it all and start to suck and slurp around the green and red striped appendage. Ratchet was just thankful Wheeljack was a more reasonable size then his partner, he didn’t think his jaw could handle it otherwise, Bulkhead had been a challenge.

They all soon fell into a hot and heavy rhythm, Bulkhead’s servos gripping him tight as he slammed relentlessly into the medics wet opening. All the while Weeljacks equipment sliding quickly in and out of the Doctors talented mouth, each time sliding down his throat and making the mech whimper and moan around him. The noises they drew from Ratchet seemed to only egg the two wreckers on, along with the sound of crashing body armour, revving engines and the wet squelch of lubricated metal that was thick in the air.

It didn’t take long for the build of energy to start peeking for them all. Bulkheads Spike filling him completely and hitting all the right spots deep inside. Wheeljacks servos on his helm were almost painful, the white wreckers hips begun raising to meet the medics lips, shoving us much of his spike down the doctors throat as he could. The only thing Ratchet could do was brace himself, let them continue and let the charge build.

They all overloaded together, both wreckers growling out their completion, while Ratchet could only gurgle and groan around the thick spike that still filled his mouth, Wheeljack held him in place as he continuing to thrust roughly into the medics oral cavity, causing more fluid to escape them be swallowed. The medic shuddered, tasting the bitter tang on his glossa and the pulsing, tingling waves of pleasure as his valve flexed and rippled around the mighty rod inside him. Ratchet felt Bulkhead empty himself deep inside him, hot sticky transfluid filling his already packed valve. Ratchet was sure he could even feel it seeping out from between them.

After long moments of dragged out pleasure the Wreckers both pulled away, Bulkhead slipping wetly from his snug embrace while jack’s softening spike popped free from between the medics lips. Ratchet was finely able to gasp and take long shuddering breaths, trying to get some air into his overly hot frame. The old mech was a mess…

The old bot was hot and sticky, covered in smeared lubricant and spilt transfluid that leaked and trickled form his open, panting mouth and thoroughly assaulted now gapping valve. His body ached, his joints stiff and painful. His jaw and valve both painfully sore. The medic was sure he had more the a few dents and he just knew his paintjob was utterly scuffed.

He felt dirty, abused and… utterly sated. As he shakily held himself up, his arms and legs wanting to give out beneath him, he closed his optics and in between his laboured intakes he realised that he’d loved ever moment of it…

“You okay there Ratch?” Bulkhead asked softly, the big mech voice full of tender concern as he gently stoked the medics back.  
“We weren’t to rough for ya, were we Sunshine?” Wheeljack questioned, reaching out to cup the doctors face, affectionately stroking the medic cheek with his thumb. The older bot looked up to see just how worried the Wrecker was, a glance at Bulkhead showed he looked even more troubled then his partner. The medic actually felt touched by their genuine care for his well being.

“n-no…” Ratchet managed to get out. “I-I’m…. fine.” His word seemed good enough for the Wreckers. The medic suddenly found himself being moved again. The big green bot picking him up and then laying him down on the berth. Ratchet soon found himself sandwiched snugly between the two Wreckers. Wheeljack scooted up close, resting his helm against the medics chest and slinging an arm around Ratchets waist, Bulkhead holding them both with the doctors back pressed tight against his own mighty chest.

Ratchet was completely shattered, his recharge protocols were demanding a shut down and the two mechs beside him were lulling him to sleep with their soft purring engines. He felt safe and secure, comfortable in the pairs tight embrace.

“I… needed that…” Ratchet sighed softly, chest still heaving as he finely serum to a shut down safe and protected in the wreckers hold. The old bot was barely aware of the two wreckers chuckling as he slipped into unconsciousness


End file.
